Only in a Wizards House
by IvyWings
Summary: Nita and Kit are left in charge of the Thanksgiving meal, but they end up losing the turkey! Things go downhill from there. A Thanksgiving one-shot.


Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights over The Young Wizards. They belong to Diane Duane. **

**----------------------------------------------------**

"Garlic Rosemary Turkey, smashed potatoes, sausage-apple stuffing, jellied cranberry sauce, steamed green beans, and apple goat cheese salad. The pumpkin and apple pies are already made and in the fridge." Nita read the list off a small sticky note.

Kit gave her an incredulous look from across the counter. "Remind me again why they put us in charge of Thanksgiving this year?" he asked. "I mean, it was a great idea to have a joined thanksgiving between our families, but what geniuses put the two of us in charge of the kitchen?"

Nita sighed and tossed the list onto the table. "Those geniuses would be our lazy mothers who would rather be shopping than stuck in the kitchen all day. It cant be that bad though, can it?

Kit grimaced. "I sure hope you know how to cook, Neets."

o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0o.0o.0o.o0.0o.o00o.0o0o.o0.o0oo0o0o

An hour later the kitchen was filled with steam and Nita and Kit had lost the goat cheese.

"Who needs goat cheese anyway?" Kit asked, resting against the counter. "I don't think anything with the word 'goat' in it belongs on a salad."

"Yes, but its one of my mothers favorite salad recipes," Nita said, pushing past cartons of milk and juice in the fridge, trying to locate the round plastic container that had the cheese. "Its got be here somewhere…" Nita muttered. A timer from across the room started going off. "Hey Kit, can you check on the turkey for me?"

"Sure."

Nita continued pawing through the fridge. She heard the timer stop, then the sound of the oven door being opened. Then silence.

"Uh, Nita?" Kit's voice was uncertain. "Where's the turkey?"

"Kit, I don't have time for your---" SMACK. "Holy mother of The Powers that be!" Nita yelled out, as her head collided with the open fridge compartment. From somewhere above her, a small container tipped off the shelf and landed in lap. Through watery eyes, Nita saw a green lable with a goat. "Oh thank goodness! Kit I found the cheese! I— Kit?"

Nita had turned around and spotted Kit, still staring into the oven. "Geez, Kit is it that hard to check the thermometer in a stuffed bird?" Setting the cheese on the counter, Nita peered around Kits shoulder to see how their turkey was fairing. An empty oven greeted her.

"What the--?! Where's the turkey?!" Nita rounded on Kit.

"I didn't do anything!" He exclaimed. "You told me to check on it, so I opened the oven and it wasn't in there."

"Turkeys don't just disappear! Dairine!!" Nita yelled for her sister. No sounds came from upstairs.

"Nita, I think she went on the shopping excursion with our parents." Kit said.

"Then where did the turkey go?! What do we do Kit?!"

"Calm down. Let's just go get another turkey. They must still be selling them."

"Kit, it took three days to thaw that one out. We don't have three days."

Kit smiled and hefted his manual. "We have wizardry though."

o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0o.0o.0o.o0.0o.o00o.0o0o.o0.o0oo0o0o

They were out of turkey.

"How can every store in New York, be out of turkey on_ Thanksgiving?!_" Nita exclaimed. Kit shrugged. Nita grabbed her manual and flipped to the back pages. "Send a message to Callahan, Dairine." She instructed. _Message content? _"Dairine, we need your help." _Continue?_ "Nope. Flag as urgent though." Nita told her manual. _Message flagged as urgent. Send? _"Yes." _Sent._

"Your asking the runt for help? Wow, we must be desperate."

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Nita told Kit. "This is a crisis. While we wait, we can continue making supper. You can do the stuffing."

Kit's eyes widened. "Isn't that complicated and involve knives? You know Nita, I'm not sure I can handle more than boiling water."

Nita laughed. "Its not that bad. Just followed the directions on the box and you'll be fine. I'm going to start on the potatoes and beans."

Nita retrieved the plastic bag of green beans from the fridge and dumped them into the sink. She had just barely finished washing them when Dairine appeared in the kitchen with a whoosh of air. "What's up?" Just like that. Cool as a cucumber.

"Long story short, we lost the turkey, so you're going to have to go find us another." Nita said.

Dairine's eyes widened. "You WHAT?! How in the world did you manage to do that?!"

"Well we're not exactly sure so you need to go get another one ASAP." Nita turned back to the green beans. Dairine continued to stare at her.

"_Now_ would be good, runt," Kit said.

Dairine turned and looked at Kit, who was currently elbow deep in the stuffing. "Where's your apron?" She asked him. "Or is the lack of one just a futile attempt to keep the little manly-ness you have left?"

"Dairine, has anyone told you what a sweet child you are?" Kit asked.

"Hey, Dair! Focus! If I don't have another turkey here within an hour, we're all going to be in trouble." Nita said.

"Yeah, yeah," Dairine retorted. "But you're both going to owe be big time for this one." Then she was gone.

Nita dumped the beans into the steamer and set it on medium. Then she reached for a knife and started peeling potatoes. A few seconds later, Kit spoke up.

"Um, Nita?" he asked

"Uh oh, what happened now?" she asked, turning towards him.

"Well, nothings happened exactly but I was going to ask if you knew why the green beans were giggling."

Nita stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"The beans. In the steamer. They're giggling."

Nita shot him a wary glance, then plucked the lid off, dodging the puff of steam that hissed out, and stared down at the beans. "Kit, they're not—" Then Nita heard it. _Tee hee hee! Haha! It tickles! Hee Hee! _She slammed the lid back down and turned to look at Kit. "The beans are giggling." She couldn't deal with this right now.

Nita went back to the potatoes. They aren't giggling. They're just beans. Beans don't giggle, she told herself. Then the potato in her hand moved. With a shriek of surprise, Nita dropped it in the sink.

Kit spun around. "What?! What is it?"

Nita stared down at the potato. It was just sitting there. "Nothing," she told him. "I just startled myself." He gave her a dubious look but returned to the stuffing. It was only after Nita picked up the potato again and started pealing it that she finally thought she had gone crazy.

_Hahahahahaha,_ the potato squirmed in her hand as it giggled. _Hehe, ooh its cold, hehe._ Kit glanced over at her. "Am I hearing--?"

"Yes," she said faintly, continuing to peel the potato. "You are." By the time she was done, the potatoes had stopped giggling and were stacked in a wet pile. _Brrrrrrrrr. Cold._ They were murmuring. Nita rolled her eyes. Scooping them up, she gently dumped them into the large pot of boiling water. _Hooray hooray! Warm. Teehee hee._ She put the silver lid down over them, which muffled their voices.

Nita laughed as she surveyed Kits work. There were bits of sausage and apple all over the counter, and a bowl filled with a soggy bread looking mixture. "Here, I'll try to save the stuffing if you can put the cranberry sauce on a plate," Nita offered.

Kit was visibly relieved. "Thanks, I think I might be able to handle that," he said as Nita slid a tin can towards him. As Nita set to work on the stuffing, Kit fetched a small plate and a knife from the cupboard. The can was filled with a congealed, dark red, jelly. He could do this part. Just slide the knife around the edge of the can, and the jelly would fall out onto the plate. Easy as pie.

Kit tried to push his knife down between the jelly and the side but met resistance. He scowled, and tried again. As far as he could see, there was nothing blocking the knife; it should have slid right in. But as hard as he pushed, the knife remained where it was.

Nita watched Kit's efforts against the jelly then raised an eyebrow. "Having trouble?" she asked.

"No, no I've got it," Kit assured her airily. Christopher Rodriguez, wizard, assistant defeater of the Lone Power, participant in The Song of the Twelve, loose against a can of cranberry sauce? Never. He jammed the knife down with so much force it bent at the tip. Then he heard it. _Nevernevernevernever. Nononononono. I wont come out._

"Nita, the cranberry sauce is refusing to come out of its can. Quiet literally." Kit said. Nita took the can from him and shook it. _IwilnotIwillnot. Nonononono. _

"Only in a wizards house," she muttered. With a sigh, Nita peered into the can. "Excuse me?" she questioned it. "Wont you come out? It must be awful to be squished into that can all day." There came a pause in the continuous _no's_. "Out here, you can be any shape you want to be," Nita coaxed. "You could be a cube, or an oval, or a—" With a splat, the jelly dislodged itself from the can and fell onto the plate. Nita smirked.

Kit looked at her. "What's happening here?" he asked. We have a missing turkey, giggling vegetables, and stubborn cranberry sauce."

Nita shrugged. "We also only have a few hours. Where is Dairine?! We need that turkey!" _Ahhhhh. Teeheeheehee. Warmwarmwarm. Floatfloatfloat. _Small voices drifted across the kitchen. Nita marched over to the stove and pulled the lid of the potatoes. "It's not a freaking hot tub!" she snarled. "Get cooking!" Then she slammed the lid down again. "This just might be getting too weird for me," she admitted.

"Wanna bet?"

"Now where did that goat cheese go? I thought I just saw it…"

o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0o.0o.0o.o0.0o.o00o.0o0o.o0.o0oo0o0o

"Hey kids, we're home! Hmmm…its smells delicious in here! See I told you they wouldn't burn down the house, Harry."

Nita and Kit exchanged glances; their parents were back. "Hold on we'll be right there!" Nita called. "And don't come in the kitchen. Or go in the dining room!!" she hollered. "Where is Dairine?" Nita whispered quietly to Kit. "We still don't have a turkey!"

"I know, but we did manage to find the cheese, make the salad, save the stuffing, get the beans to stop giggling, placate the cranberry sauce, get the potatoes to cooperate, convince the salt and pepper that they _could_ coexist on the same table, and stopped the candle sticks from trying to break each other. I think we've done well." Kit said.

"But there's no turkey!" Nita moaned.

Then Dairine appeared in front of them with a whoosh of air. And no turkey. "I couldn't find one anywhere," she explained. "We could always have burgers."

Nita smacked her hand to her forehead. "We can't have _burgers_ on _Thanksgiving!_" she hissed.

The three of them looked up as someone shuffled into the kitchen. It was Kit's mama. "I'm just going to check on the turkey for you guys," she said cheerfully, reaching for the oven door.

"No! Wait! Stop Mama!" Kit cried.

"Oh relax, it can't be that bad," Kits mama said as she opened the door. There was complete silence. Nita and Kit shot horrified glances at each other.

"My, my," Kits Mama sounded mildly surprised. "What a lovely turkey."

"WHAT?!" Nita and Kit both scrambled to the oven. And there, sitting in a pan of its own juices was a perfectly cooked turkey.

"What the--?" Kit whispered.

"I have no idea," Nita said.

Kits Mama laughed. "See? You guys can cook if you try. Now let's take this out and get ready to eat," she said.

Nita and Kit sighed. "Can you believe it?

"Nope."

"What do you think-?"

"I have no clue." They sighed again.

Then Nita's dad called out from the dining room. "Uh, Nita sweetheart?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Why is the cranberry sauce in a pyramid?"

Nita and Kita just laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Please review =] And once again, Happy Thanksgiving -Ivy


End file.
